Mew Aqua Tears
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu comes back to Earth, and Ryou tells him Ichigo is dead. Depressed, he commits suicide, and Ichigo finds him. Can she save him? This is a request from kisshulover111.


**Mew Aqua Tears**

It had been two years since the battle with Deep Blue, and Kisshu was back on Earth. Pai and Taruto were coming soon; they both had other things to do, but Kisshu didn't, so he came back first.

The first place he teleported was Café Mew Mew; Pai had told him to tell Ryou that they had come for a visit. Kisshu sighed and went up to the doors, then knocked. He didn't get a response, so he pushed one of the doors open, and went in. The main room was empty, and Kisshu sighed. Then he teleported to the basement.

Ryou was the only one down there, and he looked up, then snarled, "What are YOU doing back?"

"I came for a visit, and Pai and Taruto are coming soon," Kisshu said calmly. "And I came to see Ichigo."

To his surprise, Ryou's expression of anger changed to sadness. "Ichigo died in that battle," he said.

"She's…. dead?" Kisshu whispered.

"Yeah," Ryou said.

Kisshu teleported out, still shocked. As soon as he was gone, Ryou snickered. _That should take care of him; now Ichigo can be all mine, _he thought.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu had teleported to the sakura tree in Inohara Park. _I can't believe she's gone…. _he thought sadly. Another thought occurred to him, and he thought, _I can't live without her. Spending the rest of my life knowing Ichigo's dead is going to be hell. And it's going to be ten times harder knowing that Pai and Taruto got their wish. Ichigo's my life; I'm just going to be an empty shell without her. I'd be better off dead, rather than everyone else around me having to deal with my depression._

Making his choice, Kisshu took out one of his swords, and sighed, then stabbed himself through the heart.

_**Elsewhere: **_A very much alive Ichigo was walking to Inohara Park. She and Aoyama had broken up on friendly terms after he decided to go study in England, and Ichigo was surprised to find that she didn't miss him as much as she thought she would. She kept close ties with her friends Moe and Miwa, as well as the other Mews. She no longer worked at Café Mew Mew, but then again, it had basically closed down after she, Lettuce, and Pudding decided they couldn't work for Ryou anymore. He was a complete slave driver, and Ichigo didn't appreciate his attitude towards her.

Ichigo had also let her parents in on her secret, and luckily, they had been supportive. They had also stopped the numerous vacations they went on, which made Ichigo much happier.

Ichigo had realized lately that she really missed Kisshu, despite the fact that she hadn't liked him very much in the past. But after the battle with Deep Blue, she had started wondering what it would have been like if she had given Kisshu a chance.

Ichigo had almost reached the sakura tree, and she saw someone lying under it. She ran over- and nearly fainted. Kisshu was lying under the tree, one of his own swords in his chest. Dropping to her knees next to him, Ichigo gently took the sword out of his chest.

As she looked at Kisshu's still face, Ichigo started crying. _There's no way to save him; we're all out of Mew Aqua, _she thought as her tears fell into Kisshu's wound. Soon she was sobbing. She didn't notice her tears were soaking into Kisshu's wound, nor did she notice the wound was healing.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was starting to wake up, and the first thing he heard was sobbing. He also noticed that he didn't seem to have the injury he had inflicted on himself anymore. _But if someone's sobbing, it most likely means I failed, _Kisshu thought. _I don't think I'd be able to hear anything if I was dead, so I must be still alive. But why doesn't the injury hurt? Pai and Taruto shouldn't be here yet. And who's sobbing, anyways?_

Kisshu couldn't figure out any of the answers, so he slowly opened his eyes. He was utterly shocked to see Ichigo kneeling next to him, crying rainbow-colored tears. _Well, that explains it, her tears are Mew Aqua, _Kisshu thought. _But I thought she died…. _Then it hit him, and he thought, _Blondie lied to me, probably to get me out of his way. I can't believe I didn't see through that! I think I'd better calm Ichigo down before I go 'chat' with him, though._

Ichigo was still sobbing when she heard, "Koneko-chan?"

She looked down at Kisshu, and saw his eyes were open."Kisshu?" she asked softly. "You're alive?"

"Yeah, your tears are made of Mew Aqua for some reason," Kisshu said.

"Why did you kill yourself?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"Blondie told me you were dead, and I couldn't take the thought of living without you," Kisshu said.

"Blondie will now go down," Ichigo said. "Are you feeling up to helping me?"

Kisshu sat up, and said, "Yeah, I feel fine. Thanks, Koneko-chan."

"Just don't do it again," Ichigo said.

"I won't," Kisshu promised.

"Good," Ichigo said, wiping her tears away. She got up and pulled Kisshu up, then asked, "Can we go take Blondie down?"

"Shouldn't we tell Cupcake Man why we're doing this so we don't get arrested?" Kisshu asked.

"Good point," Ichigo sighed. "You do know his name is Keiichiro, right?"

"No," Kisshu said. "I always forget that for some reason."

Ichigo giggled, and took Kisshu's hand. "Come on," she said.

"We could teleport," Kisshu suggested, smirking.

"K," Ichigo said. Kisshu teleported them to the Café, and they landed in the main room. Ichigo walked to the kitchen, followed by Kisshu. Keiichiro was in there, and he looked up. "Kisshu, you're back?" he asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said.

"Blondie told Kisshu I was dead, and he killed himself," Ichigo said. "Apparently my tears are made of Mew Aqua, and that brought Kisshu back to life. Can we take Blondie down now?"

"Let's go talk with him," Keiichiro said. "I don't particularly want to let you kill him, nor do I want to have you two go to jail."

Ichigo and Kisshu sighed, and followed Keiichiro downstairs to the basement. Ryou was still down there, and he looked up as they came in. Before he could say anything, Keiichiro asked, "Ryou, why did you tell Kisshu Ichigo was dead? She's very much alive. And considering he came back from his planet just to see her, I'd be curious to know what would cause you to hurt him like that. We formed a truce, remember?"

"He doesn't deserve Ichigo," Ryou said. "Ichigo's MINE."

"Why do you want someone you absolutely hate to be 'yours'?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. "You hate me, so why do you want me?"

"I don't hate you, I love you," Ryou said.

"Then why are you so nasty to me?" Ichigo asked. "If you're telling the truth, which I doubt, you would have treated me a lot better. You realize you're the only reason I quit working here, right? If it was just Keiichiro, I might have continued working here. But you were always making me work later than is really legal, you barely paid me anything, and every time you wanted to have fun, you'd either turn me into a cat, or dock my paycheck. I often wonder what possessed me to work for you for so long. But I doubt you love me, Ryou. If you loved me, you wouldn't have been so nasty to me. And even if you're telling the truth, you're too late. I hate you, and I'm with Kisshu now, so you can just live with that. If you love someone, treat them like a person, not like a piece of dirt."

Keiichiro sighed. "She's got a point, Ryou," he said. "And I told you that this would happen. What makes you think you deserve her more than Kisshu does? Kisshu actually worked to earn Ichigo's love. You only earned her hatred."

"At least I'm the same species!" Ryou said.

"THAT'S the best you can come up with?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "I don't care if you're half-cat, I still hate you. And different species or not, at least Kisshu has a heart."

"Blondie's half-cat too?" Kisshu asked. "Why wasn't he fighting?"

"He can only turn into a cat for ten minutes," Keiichiro explained. "That's the only power he has."

"Oh," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, can you turn into a cat?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I can do it at will now, so I don't need someone to kiss me back to normal. Blondie used to pin me against the wall and kiss me to turn me into a cat. It only works if the kisser is human or something else from Earth, though."

"So that means you won't turn into a kitten when I kiss you, right?" Kisshu asked.

"Right," Ichigo said. "We can kiss as much as you want!"

"That would be 24/7," Kisshu said, smirking.

"Okay, that might be a bit much," Ichigo admitted. "What about eating?"

"Forgot about that," Kisshu said. "So Keiichiro, are you going to let us kill Blondie, or are you going to find some way of keeping him away from me and Ichigo?"

"I'll try the latter, but if that doesn't work, let me know and we'll talk about other solutions," Keiichiro said.

"K," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, I bet it's dinnertime, so why don't you come home with me?"

"Yay!" Kisshu said, and teleported to her room. Sakura came in as they landed, and looked startled. "Kisshu, you came back?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," Kisshu said.

"Are you staying?" Sakura asked.

"Can I?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Sure," Sakura said. "Are Pai and Taruto here as well?"

"I think they're coming tomorrow," Kisshu said.

"Do they need a place to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Taruto's probably staying with Pudding, but I don't know about Pai," Kisshu said.

"He can have the guest room, if you don't mind sharing with Ichigo," Sakura said.

"I don't mind," Kisshu said. "This is nice of you."

"Ichigo missed you, so I don't mind," Sakura said. "And Ichigo's dad wanted ten kids anyways, so you might as well move in."

"TEN KIDS!?" Kisshu asked incredulously. "How did he come up with that idea? How could you even HAVE that many kids?"

"I honestly don't know," Sakura said. "He's insane, but it's kind of cute. I'm glad we finally got rid of his banana obsession, though."

"Good, because I'm severely allergic to bananas," Kisshu said.

"Good to know," Sakura said. "Do you have any other allergies?"

"No, but I hate all vegetables," Kisshu said. "Especially carrots."

"Ichigo's like that too," Sakura said. "But she likes fruit."

"So do I," Kisshu said. "I love apples."

"Good," Sakura said. "Do you two want dinner?"

"Yes please!" Kisshu and Ichigo said together.

"K, come on downstairs," Sakura said.

Kisshu and Ichigo followed her downstairs, and Shintaro looked up. "Let me guess, Sakura adopted you, right?" he asked Kisshu.

"Pretty much," Kisshu said. "She says Ichigo and I can share a room!"

"No funny stuff, or I'll doom you with my sword," Shintaro said warningly.

"I wasn't planning on it," Kisshu said. "But why do you have a sword?"

"I was going to use it to protect Ichigo- until my wife told me carrying a real sword around is illegal," Shintaro said. "Dumb laws….."

"That does sound dumb, what if you need to protect yourself?" Kisshu asked.

"Exactly!" Shintaro said, and went off into a rant about dumb sword laws.

"That's torn it," Ichigo said wearily. "In future, don't agree to things like that; Dad will start ranting and not stop until Mom gets out her men-whacking broom."

"Sorry," Kisshu said.

They watched as Sakura started getting irritated, and then she said, "Shintaro, I'm getting the men-whacking broom."

Shintaro stopped mid-rant, and said desperately, "NO! I'll stop! Just PLEASE don't get that broom!"

Ichigo and Kisshu snickered as Sakura said, "Do it again and you WILL get whacked."

"Yes, ma'am," Shintaro said.

"What's different about the 'men-whacking' broom?" Kisshu asked as they all sat down for dinner.

"It's got a steel handle, instead of a plastic or wooden one," Ichigo said.

"And getting whacked hurts like HELL," Shintaro added.

"Don't worry, I won't whack you, Kisshu," Sakura said. "That broom is specifically for Shintaro."

"Good," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Mom isn't one for harsh punishments."

Kisshu smiled.

Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "Hi Pai, what's up?" Kisshu asked.

"I dropped Taruto off at Pudding's, and then I came to find you," Pai said.

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"Keiichiro told me what happened," Pai said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I feel fine," Kisshu said. "Did you go see Lettuce yet?"

"Not yet, I was worried about you," Pai said. "I figured she'd be with her family anyways."

"Kisshu, did you get hurt?" Sakura asked.

"I killed myself because Blondie told me Ichigo was dead," Kisshu said. "Her tears are apparently made of Mew Aqua, and she brought me back to life."

"You're okay now, though?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, I'm fine," Kisshu said. "And I promised Ichigo I wouldn't do it again."

"You'd better not," Ichigo said.

Kisshu hugged her. "I won't, don't worry," he said.

"Pai, do you need somewhere to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Um…. kind of," Pai said.

"You can have the guest room, Ichigo and Kisshu are sharing," Sakura said. "Do you want dinner?"

"Yes please," Pai said. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Sakura said. "I have to clean out the guest room first, though, so maybe you can visit Lettuce while I'm doing that?"

"K," Pai said.

"Come sit down," Sakura said. Pai obeyed, and Sakura handed him a plate of cold noodles. He took them and started eating.

After dinner, Pai went off to see Lettuce, while Sakura started cleaning the guest room out. Kisshu and Ichigo went back to their room, and spent the next few hours talking, until they got tired. Then they curled up together and went to sleep.

**That might be my worst ending yet….. This was requested by kisshulover111, so I hope she- and all of you- like it! Review plz!**


End file.
